


Three sentence prompts

by FPwoper



Category: Supernatural, Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Other, See each chapter for the ship per prompt, See each chapter for the tags per prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22290856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FPwoper/pseuds/FPwoper
Summary: A collection of three sentence prompts!Gifted to the people who prompted me in this specific round of me asking (on Jan 16, 2020)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 6
Collections: Peeps Prompting Peeps Server Collection





	1. Ramblingandpie - Dean/Castiel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ramblingandpie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramblingandpie/gifts), [nickelkeep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelkeep/gifts), [FormidablePassion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FormidablePassion/gifts), [Unforth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforth/gifts), [shealynn88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shealynn88/gifts), [Rodinia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/gifts).

> Every chapter will feature the prompt, ship (and fandom), warnings, and rating applicable to the specific chapter.  
The chapter title will feature the prompter name and ship.
> 
> Chapter 1  
Prompter: ramblingandpie  
Prompt: Destiel and "Oh no we finished everything on our kink bucket list."  
Ship: Destiel [Supernatural]  
Warnings: after-sex talk, I suppose  
Rating: Mature

Dean falls back in the pillows with a deep, satisfied sigh, and looks over at where his husband – _his husband _– is lying in the sheets, sweaty and satisfied, but also with a frown on his face.

“What’s wrong, sweetheart?” Dean dares to ask – even though he doesn’t want to disturb his new husband when he’s thinking, Cas looks like he needs to be disturbed right now.

“Dean, I think we just finished the last kink that was on our bucket list – where do we go from here?” Castiel asks, and he sounds really put out, but Dean simply laughs and answers:  
“We’ll just find new things that are new – finishing the bucket list isn’t the end of our kinkventure, my dear husband.”


	2. nickelkeep - Dandewolf [Witcher]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompter: nickelkeep  
Prompt: Dandewolf + Fake marriage  
Ship: Dandelion/Geralt of Rivia [The Witcher]  
Warnings: fake marriage, some (unresolved) pining  
Rating: General

Dandelion still can’t really believe where he’s found himself, and it’s even harder to believe that this marriage to Geralt is actually fake – he really does _not _want to believe that tiny part of it, instead wishing it was something real. It’s getting them only one rooms in inns, and although Geralt keeps complaining about it, Dandelion is pretty sure that Geralt knows by now how the bard feels about him. Dandelion only wishes that it were clearer whether Geralt felt similar in not wanting to break off this (fake) marriage… but that was a matter to be discussed after they caught this particular monster – maybe Dandelion actually stood a chance.


	3. Foop - DeanCasJimmy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompter: Foop  
Prompt: DeanCasJimmy + trapped together + teasing (how the hell am I supposed to do this in 3 sentences foop???)
> 
> Ship: DeanCasJimmy [Supernatural]  
Warnings: twincest, incest, edging, teasing, implied bdsm, claustrophobia  
Rating: Mature

Dean is not happy that he has to find out that he might be slightly claustrophobic while he’s trapped in a small storm shelter with Cas and Jimmy, the twins he might be crushing on hard. He’s never told them about it, but they sense that something is wrong and that touch might help – they soothe him while trailing soft fingers over his arms and legs and slowly creep up to his cock, which has perked up even though Dean is terrified right now, and the twins of course notice.  
When the coast is clear and the tornado warning has passed, Dean is sure of a few things: the twins are not exclusive, he can have both of them, and they are the worst teases he’s ever met – but he still loves them, and they love him back, so the claustrophobia was good for something, at least.


	4. Unforth - DeanCasJimmyBenny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompter: Unforth  
Prompt: DeanCasJimmyBenny + Only one bed
> 
> Ship: DeanCasJimmyBenny [Supernatural]  
Warnings: incest, bottom!dean, implied orgy  
Rating: Mature/Explicit

Dean was very sure that he’d booked two double rooms, to be divided amongst the four of them however they liked – he knew Cas and Jimmy were together and probably wanted to share, but maybe Benny and he had to separate them if they actually wanted to leave on time (and Dean really wanted in on the twin sandwich, and Benny, and… actually, if he could sign up for *all of the above* that’d be great, thanks) – but here they were: one room with only one queen-sized bed crammed into a small space.

Dean goes downstairs to talk to the manager, who profusely apologises and explains that… something happened, but Dean isn’t really paying attention – he’s just focused on the fact that he’s not going to get that second room, and that he’s definitely going to have to share the bed with his three best friends on whom he’s been crushing for quite some time and of whom two are actually already fucking and can barely keep their hands off each other; Dean is royally fucked.

And in the morning he is, indeed, royally fucked – but in a good sense, as his ass is wrecked and he’s actually bouncing over to Baby, thinking to himself that he should have “accidentally” booked one room before if this vigorous fuckfest was the reaction he got from Cas, Jimmy, and Benny.


	5. shealynn88 - Denny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompter: shealynn88  
Prompt: Denny + Sex Pollen
> 
> Ship: Denny [Supernatural]  
Warnings: sex pollen, dubcon  
Rating: Mature/Explicit

Dean sneezed again as he and Benny trekked through Purgatory in search for Castiel and an exit, and Benny looked at Dean worriedly but didn’t say anything until Dean threw himself on the ground and started scratching at his clothes. Then, Benny was on him in a second, sniffing at Dean’s skin and sighing deeply – there was a pollen in Purgatory that affected mainly humanoid monsters and got them all hot and bothered, and it only figured that Dean inhaled that specific pollen. Benny didn’t have long to think about what was going on before he was pushed to the ground by a very aroused Dean who had torn his clothes off and was currently attempting to remove Benny’s clothes – and Benny had to admit that that was not such a bad thing at all…


	6. Rodinia - Denny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompter: Rodinia  
Prompt: Denny + Fake marriage
> 
> Ship: Denny [Supernatural]  
Warnings: case fic-ish  
Rating: General

This one specific case, in a couple’s resort, definitely wasn’t Dean’s favourite, because he’d never liked having to fake liking someone in order to get through a case, but he was glad that Benny was going in with him, because at least Dean didn’t have to fake it in this case. He genuinely liked (and maybe even _loved_) Benny, but he was sure that it was unrequited as the vampire was still talking about Andrea this and Andrea that – and it hurt Dean, but Dean didn’t show it because Dean… Dean was Dean and didn’t talk about his emotions.

On the third night, though, Benny noticed that Dean was feeling off, and gently took one of Dean’s hands into his own, soothing him softly – the kiss that followed was slightly less soft, and the evening only got rougher after that, but Dean was glad for it because Benny apparently felt exactly the same, and that was a relief; now he only had to tell Sam that he had a vampire as a boyfriend…


End file.
